


this room doesn't have enough

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: five times the room doesnt have enough blankets, tissues, boxes, pictures, rainbows, and one time the world doesn't have enough words.





	this room doesn't have enough

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the first coherent thing i've managed to write in over a month  
> sorry its kinda bad i forgot how to words and also wrote this in one night  
> enjoy
> 
> (also if u forget what the dates context is bc i guess its been a while heh  
> the first two have no canon significance  
> 10th april is when they moved  
> 22nd may is the first day after s4 hiatus in which sana was like ur all alone  
> 8th june is when isak posted the pride photo  
> 21st june is isaks bday aka when even said in the gc "he is way too good for me")

**28th of december, 2016**

“this room doesn’t have enough blankets,” isak says, teeth chattering as he cuddles closer against even. “i’m so fucking cold. can we go back to yours? at least there the central heating works.” he’s not looking at even as he speaks, but after he finishes he looks up, only to see even grinning down as if isak has just told him the best news ever. “what?” isak asks, brow furrowed.

even bites his lip and tries to swallow down his grin. “you were the one that wanted to come back here in the first place,” he reminds isak. “remember? the walls are too thin at mine.”

“well, they are,” huffs isak, burying his face back into even’s hoodie, and trying to pull even’s arm further around him. “i’m always paranoid that your mum can hear us. but it’s not exactly like we can have sex when its this cold.” 

even laughs, making isak warmer with the sound. “true.”

“you need warm feet to have good orgasms, even.”

“is that so?” even replies, as if this isn’t the fifth time isak has told him this.

as if to prove something, isak pushes his feet up beneath the fabric of even’s sweatpants.

“stop that!” even exclaims, wriggling away from isak, who gives a devious grin, and just cuddles closer. “we can go back to mine if we have to, jesus.”

“thank you,” isak says with a satisfied smile, then tucks his head back under even’s chin, and lets his eyes drift shut.

“fucking knew you would do that,” mutters even, pretending to be annoyed rather than endeared at the answering hum from isak.

 

**3rd february, 2017  
**

“this room doesn’t have enough tissues,” isak says, as they reach the end of the roll of toilet paper.

even just raises an eyebrow. “well, it’s your room. maybe you should have planned this better.”

isak scowls. “don’t be mean to me. you were meant to make me feel  _ good _ .”

“yeah, and i’ve done that, haven’t i?” he wiggles his eyebrows. “so now i get to be mad at you for your lack of planning, you disgusting boy.”

isak throws the cardboard tube at his head. “fuck you, you can leave if you don’t like it.”

even bites down a grin. “i’m just about to.”

isak’s mouth drops open in offense. “you wouldn’t.”

even doesn’t say anything, instead smirks and leans to the side to pick his tshirt up from the floor. isak dives on top of him to wrestle it out of his hands, and they land, mouths inches apart, eyes meeting with a challenging grin and a defeated scowl, before even’s expression softens and he pulls isak further down to connect their lips. 

“lets go and shower.”

isak kisses him again.

 

**10th april, 2017**

“this room doesn’t have enough boxes,” isak groans as he picks up yet another hoodie from the floor and tries to cram it into the top of a box that it refuses to fit into. even moves behind him, takes the offending item from his hands, running a comforting hand up isak’s side as he does. isak relaxes into the touch leaning back slightly, and sighs in frustration.

“it's gonna be okay,” even murmurs, folding the hoodie and laying it across the top of the box. “we’re nearly done, look,” he gestures around the empty room, then pulls isak in close to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

isak runs a hand through his hair. “sorry,” he murmurs. “i just-” 

“it’s okay, baby,” even replies. “i know. we’ll be there soon, at least.”

 

**22nd may, 2017**

“this room doesn’t have enough pictures of our friends.”

it’s the first thing isak says after he lets his bag fall to the floor after school, before he slumps down onto the bed in relief that its over for another day.

“what do you mean?” even tilts his head to give isak a questioning look. “we’ve got jonas over there,” he points to the picture of jonas from a photocopier. “and we have the boys,” he points to the picture they have printed of them all when they helped with the moving in. “and we have my best friends, memes.” even grins, and isak levels him with a look. 

“even” is all he says, and even sighs, realising exactly what isak is talking about.

he seems to shrink a little smaller as he holds isaks gaze. “i talked to mikael.”

isak smiles, tries to encourage him without speaking. “we’ll meet up soon.” he shrugs. “i don’t know what it’ll do.”

isak reaches out, tangles their fiingers together, squeezes lightly. “it’s a start,” he tells even, then moves closer, winding his arms around even and pulling him close. even relaxes against him, and isak speaks again, letting out the other thing that’s bothering him. “i think sana feels bad about syng.”

even doesn’t reply, and isak isn’t sure he knows what to say, doesn’t want to push him. 

“i mean, i think she’s got some stuff going on at the moment, with those girls. i just want to, like,” he pauses, thinks, and restarts. “i want to let her know i’ve got her back, you know?”

he feels even nod against his shoulder.

“i think she’d like that.”

 

**8th june, 2017**  


“this room doesn’t have enough rainbows,” isak grins as he gets the first notification saying that jonas9000 has liked his post. “eskild would be disappointed.”

even looks up from his laptop and grins over at isak. “maybe you should find some more, then,” he says.

isak nods. “maybe i should,” he replies. “maybe i will,” he continues, sounding more determined.  he shuffles closer to even on the bed and says. “can you search rainbows on amazon?”

even rolls his eyes, laughing. “i’m trying to do some work, isak.”

“fuck work, rainbows are more important.”

“i’m thinking about our future, isak,” even teases, parroting his own words from a few weeks ago.

isak shrugs. “well, i’m thinking about rainbows.”

even tips his head back and laughs, and isak takes the opportunity to slide the laptop off his knee and go to amazon. 

“you’re lucky i’m in love with you,” even says when he notices, smiling fondly at isak sticking his tongue out in concentration.

“i could rock rainbow socks, right?” isak says as he sees the first search results, then turns to look at even’s teasing frown. “oh, and i’m in love with you, too.”

 

**21st june, 2017**

“this world doesn’t have enough words,” isak sighs as he stares at the ceiliing, trying to find a way to express himself.

“words for what?” even asks isak, with a half smile.

isak hums, not ready to say what he needs to when the words aren’t there. “just stuff, i guess.” he turns his head to look at even, whose half smile turns full, and reflects itself on isak. 

“thank you for today,” isak says after a moment of deliberation.

“i’m glad you enjoyed it,” even replies. without having to think. 

“i loved it,” isak corrects. “i love you.” he twists himself closer to even, reaches out to tangle their bodies together, and watches even melt into happiness.

“i love you too.”

there’s a moment of silence between them, gentle, sweet, quiet that sees them just look at each other, sees isak’s hand move up to rest on even’s cheek, to brush his thumb under his eye. 

“what i’m thinking about,” isak says eventually, “is that i want to thank you for more than just today.” a confused look crosses even’s face, but isak stops him from speaking by continuing himself. “everything you’ve done for me, everything we’ve done together, and made together. you’re just - you’re so important to me,” he says, sighing because he wants it to mean more than that. “this world doesn’t have enough words, even bech naesheim, to describe how good you are for me.”

realisation dawns, then. “oh,” even can’t say much else than that. “how did you-”

isak shakes his head imperceptibly. “that’s not the point.”

even presses his lips together, looks into isak’s eyes and waits.

“please don’t think you aren’t good for me,” he settles on, in the end. it doesn’t feel quite enough, but it’s something, and it coaxes a smile from even. “you’re the best thing in my life.”

“that felt like enough words,” even says in amazement.

“never,” isak replies. “it’s never enough words.”

**Author's Note:**

> there was gonna be other parts to this of 28th october this room doesnt have enough swimming pools and 5th december this room doesnt have enough crhristmas trees but they didnt fit in the end sad times  
> comments are greatly appreciated even if they are lil they make me feel good about myself and my writing :D  
> love always xxx


End file.
